1. Field
The present invention relates to a method of inspecting a thin film magnetic head and inspecting holding jig.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, shape measurement (particularly measurement of recording track width) of a thin film magnetic head has been carried out by using an optical microscope. The resolving power of the optical microscope makes it difficult to precisely measure (observe) the track width of a thin film magnetic head that has increasingly been reduced. As a result, length measurement by a scanning electron microscope (SEM) has been performed (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-150523.